


Brutal Love

by Radiose



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *魔改剧情。我已经不知道我在写什么了……*Ben是Benjamin演的手下，取个简称以示区分。*all索暗示。Solus/Adam暗示。灌肠。道具。高潮限制。大概这些吧，总之很雷，欢迎随时退出（





	Brutal Love

**Author's Note:**

> *魔改剧情。我已经不知道我在写什么了……  
> *Ben是Benjamin演的手下，取个简称以示区分。  
> *all索暗示。Solus/Adam暗示。灌肠。道具。高潮限制。大概这些吧，总之很雷，欢迎随时退出（

0  
如果一切尘埃落定后问Snake，他会坦白承认他确实轻敌了。完美城市陷落得过于容易，只是没有人察觉。  
不，Ben察觉了，只是Snake觉得那不是个问题，用一个吻安抚了他。Ben总是这样，Snake觉得好的，他就也觉得很好；Snake想要的，他总是尽己所能献给他。好在Snake想从他那儿获得的总是很简单，一首歌，一个吻，一场性，没有超出他能力的东西。而来自Snake的任何东西都能使Ben快乐。

 

1  
城市被攻下后Solus还是一副高高在上的样子。尽管这时他被Ben押着站在自己建造的监牢前面。  
Snake嬉笑着扯过他指间的烟，用力抽了一口，吐出一个烟圈。随着他仰头的动作，反抗军们欢呼起来，开始欢庆己方的胜利。  
在派对中唯独Ben的表情看起来有些担忧。Snake捧着他的脸给了他一个深吻。他索取得太过用力，分开时Ben喘息着，脸上漫起潮红：“Snake先生……我只是觉得……这一切太容易了点。”  
“别担心，我会让他的生活不那么容易的。现在，享受这场胜利吧！”说着Snake转向一脸不屑地看着他们这些“下等人”的盛宴的Solus，清晰地记起他曾经是怎么看待自己的身体的。  
那么现在是以牙还牙的时候了。他的毒牙从来不是白长的。  
“去把他带出来。”Snake对Ben说。  
Ben按着Solus的后颈把他押到人群中央，Snake面前。  
Snake一甩头发，右手按住Solus的后脑，左手搭在他侧脸，手指正好按在Ben的指尖。接着他亲了Solus，舌尖在他口腔里肆意游走，直到他也不得不狼狈地喘气，再也没有气定神闲的样子。  
Ben的手指试探地想要收回去，Snake却更用力地按住，还抽出空抬眼看了他一眼。Ben讪讪地止住了动作，只觉得Snake和Solus的这个吻把他周围的空气一并抽走了。  
Snake结束了那个吻，把Solus留给人群，自己握住Ben的手腕，带着他走出去，在他耳边轻声问：“给我唱首歌？”温热的鼻息打在Ben耳根，Ben毫无抵抗力地红了脸，温顺地点点头。

 

2  
第二天Snake去看Solus。  
他趴在牢笼中央，脸色苍白，一动不动。狂欢的人群尽兴之后还能记得把他塞回笼里堪称奇迹。  
Snake伸出一根手指去探他脖颈，这一点动作也把男人弄醒了。  
他们对视一会，Solus冷冷地哼了一声。  
“怎么？”Snake嬉笑着说，“就算输了也还是想操我屁股？”  
“不。”Solus说，以他的境地来说语气保持了惊人的冷静，“你确实很难搞，但是从某种程度上，也很好预测。”  
Snake一时没反应过来，还是跟在他身后的Ben听见了四周隐隐传来的动静，悄悄拉了他一下。Snake反应过来，笑容难得从脸上消失了。

Lilith带的一小支人马埋伏了起来，趁着他们庆祝胜利人人宿醉的早上打了他们一个措手不及。  
Snake举起双手投降，随即被单独关了起来。他希望起码Strawberry逃了出去。

 

3  
Snake被关在笼子里，表情却放松得仿佛仍然盘在他的苹果树上。看到Solus走近笼子，他露出一个诱惑的笑，歪头看他。  
Solus看着他，他的手被高高吊起，脚尖只能勉强立在地上，但姿态还是闲适的。  
Solus漫不经心地伸出一根手指，从Snake的侧脸抚过，直到下颌。Snake任由他，在手指移到嘴角时飞快伸出舌头，在他手指侧面一舔，舌尖从敏感的指缝滑到指尖，又着重地把指尖含进嘴里，重重一吸。  
Solus像是被烫了一般飞快把手收回来。Snake又笑了：“你想怎么对待我呢？先生？”他重重发出最后两个音节。  
Solus不发一言地走回去，点头示意那群士兵们。  
他们把Snake放下来，牢牢按住他，使他一动也不能动，接着扒掉了他的衣服，把他从头到脚刷洗干净，又扒开他的臀瓣，把什么东西塞进了他的后穴。全程动作都简洁流畅而又无情，像精确设定的程序，而他不过是一个亟待清洗的器具。  
一股温水流进Snake的肠道。清洗，他明白过来，当然是全面的。他放弃挣扎，任由士兵们摆弄他。一只手伸过来揉弄他的肚子，Snake呻吟着排出体内的水。接着又是一次灌肠。他对于当众排泄并不在意，但这还是不太舒服，他出了汗，长发凌乱地黏在身上和脸上。  
清洗完毕后，士兵们在他的后穴抹了点润滑剂，塞进一个跳蛋。他屏息逼迫自己放松，在他们又塞入一根按摩棒的时候长长地出了口气。  
这之后他再次被吊起来，士兵们最后在他乳头上贴了两个跳蛋，依次离开了牢笼。  
Snake与笼外的Solus对视，挑衅地刻意舔唇，似乎认定这次自己仍然能赢。  
在乳头上的两个跳蛋开始震动时他甚至没有出声，尽管他的乳头立刻硬了起来。Solus做事一贯喜欢循序渐进，他料到了。  
接着被启动的是后穴里的两个东西。随着震动它们下滑了一些，精确地顶住了他的敏感点。Snake呻吟起来，腰前后摆动，硬起的阴茎在空气中徒劳地磨蹭。  
很快Snake就射了一次，脸上的表情几乎是享受的。但身上的机械持续工作着，他很快又硬了起来。这次在射精之前，几个小玩具精确地停下了。  
Snake被吊在高潮的边缘，粗重地喘气：“Solus，你阳痿了吗？用这些操我？”  
Solus一言不发，等他情欲退去，再次打开了跳蛋和按摩棒。  
第三次在高潮边缘被打断的时候Snake摆出自己最娇媚的表情，用软得有些刻意的声音发出哀求：“求……求你了……”他脸上糊满了汗和泪，又发出一声接近哭叫的呻吟。  
几乎在Solus再次开启跳蛋的时候，Snake尖叫着射了出来。  
当阴茎再次半硬起来时Snake发出小声的喘息，脱力地把头靠在一边手臂上。这时Solus挥手叫来一个士兵，对他说了些什么。他走进笼子里，把一根尿道棒插进Snake的阴茎里，又用贞操带把他的阴茎锁起来。  
Snake被刺激得浑身发抖，但无力反抗。

 

4  
到了破晓时Snake的体力已经耗尽，委顿地挂在铁链上。而Solus终于再次走进牢笼。  
“怎么？阳痿治好了？”Snake嘲笑他，但嘶哑的声音使得嘲讽大打折扣。  
Solus还是没有理他，自顾自地把Snake后穴的按摩棒拔了出来。被使用了一晚的肠道已经足够松软，里面的跳蛋由于重力跟着滑了出来，带出来一滩肠液。Snake又呻吟起来。  
“感谢你的关心。”Solus说，把他的贞操带也松开了，“我只是做个好人，给你你求了一晚的东西。”  
说着他把自己硬起的阴茎插了进去。Snake大声呻吟，想骂他，但他感到自己的肠道终于吃到了不是机械的东西，正欣喜地收缩欢迎着Solus。他只能把头埋进自己臂弯里。  
Solus大开大合地操他，却不带感情，仿佛在使用一个飞机杯。但蹭过Snake敏感点的力道也足够了，他小声尖叫起来，含混地恳求，像他这一个晚上都在做的那样。  
过了几分钟或是几小时，Solus突然停下，伸手把尿道棒拔出来。Snake几乎是立刻抽搐着高潮了，而Solus射在了他紧缩的肠道里。  
Solus拔出阴茎，难得地走到他身前，把他脸上凌乱的头发拨开。  
Snake勉强挤出一个笑容，舔舔嘴唇：“多谢款待。”  
Solus冷哼一声，挥挥手。  
又是一个士兵走进来，手里拿着一个注射器。  
Snake突然明白过来，试图往后缩去。但他的努力白费了，只能在冰凉的液体注入体内时发出小声啜泣。  
很快他的阴茎再次立起，涨得通红。他浑身发热，双腿因为后穴的空虚感并紧，小幅磨蹭着。他甚至希望胸口的跳蛋能动一动，起码给他一点抚慰。  
接着，他被蹒跚地推出笼子。

 

5  
Ben被单独关在一个牢房里，那些机器人般的士兵把他塞进来后就再没管过他。他独自窝在角落里，试图猜想他们会对Snake做些什么。  
因此在Snake突然被推进来时他有那么一瞬间甚至没反应过来，但他还是在Snake跌跌撞撞地摔倒之前扑过去扶住了他。  
Ben立刻察觉到了Snake的不对劲。他面色憔悴，浑身发抖，阴茎涨得发紫，一被搂进Ben的怀里就不自觉地开始磨蹭自己，嗓子里溢出断断续续的呻吟。  
他身上发生了什么很明显了，更别提他红肿的乳头，腰间的手印，和腿上蜿蜒流下的液体。  
Ben感到血液上涌，不知所措地喊他：“Snake先生……Snake？”  
“Ben……帮我。”Snake瞳孔有些发散，但还是认出了他，断断续续地说，“帮……帮我。求你了。”  
Ben犹豫了一下，把Snake扶到墙边坐下，伸手向下去抚慰他的阴茎。  
Snake向后一缩，又停下，小幅度地挺腰磨蹭。Ben看看自己粗糙的手掌，又看看那根涨大得不正常的阴茎，最后抬头看了看Snake的脸，低下头去，把他含进嘴里。  
Snake发出一声长长的呻吟，在Ben稍稍挪动舌头时便射在了他嘴里。  
Ben凑上去亲吻他，按照他喜欢的方式吮咬他嘴唇，又舔弄他敏感的上颚。Snake睁开眼，眼神清明了许多，伸手抱住Ben，向他索取更多。  
药效还没完全过去，Snake的阴茎再次硬起。Snake伸手撸了两把Ben勃起的阴茎，躺下分开两条腿，说：“进来。”  
Ben插了两根手指进Snake的后穴，确保他够湿，才换上自己的阴茎。他对Snake的身体足够熟悉，很快把他操得双腿紧紧缠住Ben的腰，声音嘶哑，仍然不住呻吟。  
Ben低头吻他，很快这个吻顺着下颌蔓延到耳旁。Ben轻轻咬他耳垂，舌尖探进耳道，随着下身的动作进出。  
这个动作是只属于Ben的，Snake很快浑身发抖，这天最后一次射了出来。Ben没有抵抗热情地缠上来的肠肉，射进Snake体内。

 

6  
Solus坐在监控室里，面对着一片明明灭灭的屏幕。他死死盯着其中一块，任由香烟夹在指间燃烧，烟雾缓缓飘散。  
他看着Ben伏在Snake身上，背上结实的肌肉起伏。Ben在Snake耳边搞了些什么花样，Snake就颤抖着高潮了。  
希望他还是获得了快感，还有足够的体力。Solus冷漠地把烟塞进唇间，吸掉最后一口，同时想到。他们的游戏会持续很久，那时候就没有这样贴心的小可爱哄他开心了。  
Ben和Snake黏黏糊糊地温存了一小会，Solus正要叫人去把Snake带出来，就看到Snake突然抬头，越过Ben的肩膀，直直地看向那个隐藏的摄像头，直直地看向Solus，笑了一笑。  
那野兽般的眼神看得Solus心里突地一跳。他站起来，试图稳住自己。  
下一秒，啪的一声，灯和屏幕墙都熄灭了，整个房间漆黑一片，只有烟头仍在燃烧。几乎同时，它灼到了他的手指。Solus下意识手指一松，烟头直直地坠到地上，迸出些许火星。  
Strawberry举着一把枪走进来，对Solus露出一个甜美的微笑。

Solus在被看守着走向广场的路上碰见了被Adam押着的Lilith。Adam的眼周已经涂上了浓重的眼线，与那些所谓的反抗军们如出一辙。  
原来他是被自己的小男孩背叛的。  
Snake向他走来，他给自己找了条裤子，大剌剌地袒露身上的痕迹，尽管脚步仍然发虚。Ben在他身边，看表情很想扶他，却不敢伸手。Solus猜他被推开了。  
头一次，Solus仔细打量了一下他。毫不起眼，身材不是特别健壮，甚至也不是特别高。他又侧头打量Strawberry，一个甜美的姑娘，可是在人群中也不是那么的起眼。  
他突然醒悟自己输在哪了。只对他自己，他承认自己低估了Snake。他是最鲜艳的毒蛇，最炫目的果实，最引人注意的那朵花，引诱着人伸出手去。他会麻痹你的神经，直到你被共生的藤蔓紧紧缠住动弹不得才会回过神来，却再也无力回天。  
一个简单的共生系统，却很有效。  
他长长地叹出一口气，向Snake低下了头颅。

 

FIN


End file.
